Valdred Blightfever
|race= Forsaken |gender= ♂ Male |age= 31 |height= 6'4" |weight= 160 lbs |birthplace = Duskwood |residence= Undercity; Ruins of Gilneas |guild= Royal Apothecary Society |affiliations= Cult of the Forgotten Shadows , Priest of Stormwind |alignment= Neutral Evil |faction= Horde |factionicon=Horde |class= Priest , Void caster |status= Deceased }} Valdred "Blythe" Blightfever is an apothecary of the Royal Apothecary Society, recently kicked out due to inventing a toxic fallout gas that not only affect the living, but the undead as well. The Inquisitors and Grand Apothecary of his branch sought that him and his formula was too dangerous, eventually leading to him being kicked out. Later, however, he joins a different branch of the Society only to be kicked out again and executed after committing a treasonous act against the Horde by kidnapping various subjects after their debt for them wasn't repaid in time. Physical Description Alive: Tall but also relatively thin. Even when he was alive, his appearance always shown to be bony and pallid. His form is mostly covered by varying bandages and loose robes to cover his thin and pallid body. He always appears to have his hands behind his back, folded together neatly as he stands up tall, towering nearly anyone he talks too. He doesn't specifically have a set wardrobe in mind. He mainly wears anything that can hide his body and face as long as it doesn't make him look obnoxious. His hair would naturally flow down his back and chest in a orange autumn color. His eye's were practically void of color, only appearing to be grey when he was alive. Both alive and undead voice referencing to Lord Harkon Undead: Even though his tall appearance remains, bones and scars stick out more obnoxiously. Unlike the other forsaken, he stands up tall and proud. He keeps his hands behind his back folded together as he towers over nearly anyone he speaks to. His hair appears purple instead of and orange autumn color for unknown reasons, followed by his eyes turning into a glowing yellow hue. The main difference between his alive state and undead, is his body appears to be slightly corrupted by the dark arts of the Void, turning his skin purple and leaving a trail of purple smoke where ever he goes. New undead form: Even during his new possessed form, he still resorts to wearing the same style of robes and bandages. His hair appears the same length as before, trailing down his back and chest. However the hair would appear to be green instead of purple. Even with the minor similarities in his hair and clothes. His height and facial appearance was altered immensely. Differences being his eyes glowing purple instead of yellow in his previous body. Another difference being that his height had changed from being 6'4" to 5'11". His manible being modified into metal as he was jawless upon being 'resurrected' again in a new body. Lastly his voice sounding completely different from what it had before. His voice is still dark and commanding but an accent is developed since then. In his TRP, Valdred voice in his other undead form references to Swain, Noxian Grand General Personality Generally his personality is hard to figure out when your speaking to him. Depending on who he's speaking to, hes either really respectful or extremely degrading, merciless and demanding. His intentions are but a mystery, no one really knows why he treats certain people respectfully but others the complete opposite. He'll mostly be seen writing something down where ever he goes, questioning people about any conditions that make them practically 'disabled' offering to help them for a price. He would even question anyone he has never seen before (example being type of race hes never seen before such as the Nightborne, Void elves or any of the troll species excluding the Darkspear Trolls) Quotes "The mind is the weapon. Not the staff nor blade you wield in your hand." "Which is the greater tragedy, the one who falls in battle, or the one falls in line?" External Links WoW armory for Valdred Blightfever https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/wyrmrest-accord/unholykazoo Unholykazoo Category:Forsaken Category:Apothecaries Category:Deceased Characters